


Kinks

by donsboy



Series: The Daddy Series [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Various Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don reveals a kink he has.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

Jackson was done. The boys kept arguing over whose turn it was to play the video game,and Jackson decided enough was enough. He went down the hall to Danny's room, walked over to the video console and turned it off. Danny and Don started to protest, but Jackson cut them off with a stern look. He put both of his boys in time out, and declared there would be no more video games for a week. Don started mumbling under his breath, and Jackson asked if there was something Don would like to share with the rest of them. Don said: “No, sir.....” and went to his corner.

During time out, Don kept fidgeting and talking so Jackson warned him that if he kept it up, he would get a spanking. While Jackson had never spanked either of his boys, he knew he had to keep the upper hand. Time out, and time alone usually worked well, as did extra chores, but something told Jackson that these things wouldn't work on Don this time. Every time Jackson called Don down, Don became more and more belligerent. Finally Jackson made good on his threat. He told Don to pull his sweats down and put his hands on the back of the couch. Don argued, but complied. Jackson gave him three swats with the belt and told Don to go to his room.

Danny's time out was over and he came over to where Jackson was sitting at the kitchen table. He'd witnessed Don getting a spanking, and could not believe what he'd seen. He sat down at the table with Jackson and asked if they could talk......

“What's on your mind, Doodle?”

“I saw you spank Don, and I was wondering if you would ever spank me.....”

“I would only spank you if the situation called for it. You know I've never spanked either of you until today, and the only reason I spanked Don was because he was seriously breaking the rules. I had to remind him who was boss.....”

“I think I understand, Daddy...... thank you for answering my questions.....”

“Don't sweat it, Doodle..... just remember what happens when the rules are broken....”

“I will.....”

 

Jackson left the kitchen and made his way to Don's room. He knocked on the door and entered. Don was sitting on his bed crying. Jackson went over, sat down beside Don and put his arm around his boy's shoulder. Don leaned into his Daddy and cried harder. Jackson got him calmed down a bit, and asked if he was okay.....

“I guess..... I'm more embarrassed than anything.....”

“What are you embarrassed about, Donnie?”

“Daddy, you know how you always say that we can talk to you about anything?”

“Yes...”

“Well, I've been wanting you to spank me for some time now, but I didn't have the nerve to ask you outright. I kept acting out today so you would spank me..... Daddy, I'm so sorry....”

“Donnie, there's nothing to be sorry for...... you got what you wanted the only way you could think of because you were embarrassed to come to me and tell me that's what you wanted.......”

“Daddy, I need to know something.....”

“What is it, son?”

“Can we keep my desire to be spanked from Danny?

“Why do you want to do that?”

“Because I don't want him to make fun of me, and I want to keep it a secret just between you and me.....”

“I'll agree to it..... but you need to come to me and tell me when you need a spanking instead of acting out and disrupting everything..... deal??”

“Deal!!! Thank you, Daddy......”

“Don, we need to sit down and discuss this in depth as soon as we get a chance, okay?”

“Yes, sir.....”

Jackson kissed Don's cheek, and left the room. Don lay back on the bed , happy as could be. He had the best Daddy in the whole State of New York, if not the world!

Later that evening, the three men were in the living room. Don was reading, Danny was watching TV, and Jackson was sitting on the sofa thinking about what he and Don talked about earlier. He had to admit the idea turned him on, but only because of Don. He knew Danny would never go for that sort of thing on a regular basis, but Don sure seemed willing. He knew he still needed to talk to Don and set some boundaries and limits. His boys just kept surprising him, and he was glad that he maintained an environment where they felt comfortable enough to do so.

Jackson noticed the time and reminded the boys that it was time for bed,and that they needed to get ready. Danny grumbled a bit, but did as he was told. While Danny was washing up, Don sat down on the couch next to Jackson and said: “Daddy, I love you....”

“I love you , big man..... are you okay?”

“Yes, sir...... I feel a lot better now that you know my secret.....”

“I'm glad you feel better, but remember what I told you, we still need to sit down and talk about this. Nothing serious, just setting boundaries and putting down a few rules.....”

“I understand, Daddy.....”

Danny came out of the bathroom and told Don he could go. Don got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. Danny made overtures about what was on his mind, and his Daddy told him he would be in after he tucked Don in. He told Danny to have a towel, the lube, and himself ready when he got there.....

 

About a week later, Don came to Jackson to let him know that he had the next three days off, and was wondering if he could set some time aside to talk to him about his desire to be spanked. Jackson told him that he would take a day off so Don could have his full attention. Don kissed him, thanked him, and scampered off to Danny's room to watch TV with him. During dinner, Don asked Danny and Jackson a question about if they had considered anything besides vanilla sex. Danny asked why Don wanted to know, and Don said that if all parties were willing, maybe they could try something different. “Like what?” Danny asked. “Like maybe spanking or toys, you know, things like that...”

“The toy idea doesn't sound bad, but count me out on the spanking. I got my ass kicked way too many times growing up....”

“Daddy, what do you think?”

“I'm open to trying new things..... maybe we can find something to try for our next big lovemaking session.....”

“Danny, would it bother you if Daddy spanked me during sex?”

“I don't think so..... but if it did I'd tell ya.....”

“Well, maybe we can set aside a day for each or you and your kinks.....”

“What do you mean, Daddy?”

“It's simple, Danny..... we set one day aside for your fisting kink, and one day for Don's spanking kink. That way each of you gets to indulge and I don't have to listen to the two of you bicker about whose turn it is.....”

“But what about you, Daddy?”

“What do you mean, Donnie?”

“What about a day for your kink?”

“I've got that covered.....”

“What do you mean?”

“You see, my kink is the two of you!”

“So for you, it's a win-win situation!”

“You got it!”

The three sat down later and figure out a schedule of sorts. Everyone agree it was fair because each person got a whole day with Daddy to do whatever, and the rest of the time was for the boys to do whatever they wanted. Everybody liked this schedule and agreed that it would work. After the boys went to bed, Jackson thought about his boys and how they never ceased to amaze him. He hoped the kept amazing him for a long time.

THE END


End file.
